Sin Can Kill
by PippElulu
Summary: Everyone has a dirty little secret and these four girls are no exception. Only seventeen years of age and already they have a vast collection of hidden truths. Now, someone is using these secrets to manipulate these girls in ways that can get them killed. NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza... Haha, it isn't as dark as it sounds, I swear XD


**Me: I'm starting a lot of Fairy Tail stories lately  
Lucy: That's lovely  
Me: I think this one will be dark as shit  
Levy: That's…nice too…  
Me: You four are slightly…. Dark…. Not Emo-ish but… yeah….  
Juvia: Should we be worried?  
Me: Very  
Erza: Oh dear….**

* * *

Lucy frowned at the poor, unsuspecting window, listening to Levy and Juvia argue over what appeared to be nothing. Erza was sitting beside Lucy, casually braiding her hair even though she was just going to put it in her average hairstyle afterwards, Erza was decorative like that. The four girls were sitting at a booth at the Heartfilia Café. Since it was 7:30am they had no customers, they were more of a mid-day snack café, certainly not a morning one. There was silence for a second, not that Lucy noticed, she was still glaring at the poor window.

"Um… Lucy? Don't be mad at the window, I'm sure it didn't mean to give you your period," Levy said casually making Juvia smack her head on the table, laughing quietly. Erza chuckled slightly and Lucy turned her menacing glare to Levy. That glare normally would've made a smaller person in status and confidence, piss their pants, but considering this was Levy, all she got was an innocent smile in return. "So, on a more serious level, what's up Luce?" Juvia asked, twirling the orange straw around in her mango smoothie.

Lucy groaned and smacked her head on the table, interrupting Erza's braiding. Levy grinned, "She's probably just not looking forward to seeing another day of Natsu getting fussed over by a bunch of girls. We all became popular and suddenly we have members of the opposite, sometimes the same, sex drooling all over us. Isn't that nice?" Levy asked cheerfully making Lucy give her the finger while her head was still down, earning a light laugh from Juvia and Erza. Juvia looked at her watch, "Hey guys?" "Mmm?" "Doesn't school start at 8:00?" "Mhmm." "It's 7:50."

Silence… Then a colourful bunch of words escaped all of their mouths and in a streak of blonde, blue, azure and red, the girls were out of the café and zooming into Lucy's deep black 1998 Veneno. "HIT THE ACCELERATOR GIRL!" Juvia screamed. Lucy obeyed and suddenly they were speeding down the freeway, well over 120 miles per hour. It was against the law to go this bloody fast, but did they give a shit? Nup. Not even Erza, the calmest and level-headed creature out of all of them was screaming in joy and shrieking orders at Lucy whose hair was flying around.

Finally, they made it to Bayville High in record time, Lucy found a parking spot and did a cheeky 360 into it. The girls all slightly giggled, feeling giddy at the insane speed they were driving at, well, what Sakura was driving at. They all opened and slammed the car doors, walking towards the school, shoving each other at the same time while still giggling. As soon as they walked in, Levy noticed something, or someone – the girls noted, out of the corner of her eye and zipped off. "What have we got first?" Lucy asked Erza. "Science," Erza noted from her mental schedule.

Lucy groaned, "Great! The subject you two excel at and Ino and I suck at." Juvia looked over in the direction Levy had 'ninja'd' off to. "Speaking of sucking," she murmured, pointing in the direction, Lucy and Erza followed the directions to find Levy pinned up against the lockers with her legs around the waist of her boyfriend, Gajeel, They were currently in the midst of a hot and heavy make-out session. "How lovely…" Lucy said sarcastically, "Just the thing I need to remind me that I'll be forever alone and miserable." Juvia and Erza burst out laughing.

Siegrain suddenly came over and shot a disgusted look at Gajeel and Levy, "Misfits… Erza, darling, how long do you plan to stay friends with those undiagnosed hooligans!" Erza flinched at the words of her boyfriend, "I'm sorry Siegrain, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable with my friends," Siegrain smiled down at her, "No worries, dear. Now hurry along before you're late to class." He then walked off. "I don't like him," Lucy said bluntly, "Erza, why do you date him?" Erza looked at Lucy, "Our relationship is simple: I date him, he gives me what I want."

She looked up, "And honestly, that's all there is to it. He's using me, has fallen for me. But I feel no guilt in using him if he was doing the same at the start." Juvia nodded, "I see… That's understandable." Lucy replied to the explanation bluntly… again, "Dump him, he's an asshole…" Erza and Juvia giggled slightly at Lucy's wording. The blonde grinned, "You two get to class while I pry Levy off loverboy." Another set of giggles and a bunch of waves as Lucy walked off towards the still snogging couple. "I think they forgot the need for oxygen," Juvia sighed.

Erza gave Juvia a look and they both began walking off towards the science lab in a comfortable silence. Juvia was looking around, smiling lightly at the usual antics of the school. A few people waved 'hi' to her and she greeted them with the same gesture. They walked into the science lab and took their seats. Juvia stared at the clock for a while and then turned her head towards the front of the room where a girl, Flare, was talking to their eighteen year old teacher, Professor Fullbuster. Flare was twirling her hair and smiling flirtatiously at the raven haired male.

Erza rolled her eyes, Flare and her friend, Jenny, were the Queen Bees of the school. Flirting, chasing, sexting, whatever they could get to be popular. It somehow worked. God she hated those girls. But Juvia seemed to hold a dark hatred for Flare in particular. Lucy finally walked through the door, dragging a moaning, complaining Levy behind her. The blonde threw the blue-headed girl into her seat and collapsed into her own. "Rough time?" she asked Juvia who was sending death intentions at Flare through her eyes. "Oh yeah…."

* * *

**Me: This was the first chapter so it's obviously very light.  
Lucy: Thankfully  
Me: And for all people who don't like gore, hardcore romance, and sin, you better get out of here because this is NOT a light story.  
Levy: Entertaining maybe, but not light.  
Me: Well, I'll be updating every week on Sunday. Stay tuned!**


End file.
